New Love HB
by Little Puppy
Summary: What will happen once Hibiki loses his memory and starts to love Dita? What happens when he gets it back? will he still love Dita? Pls R+R!!! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Tell Me!

**New Love**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I only wrote a fanfic about Vandread.

___________________________________________________________________

Dita:"Mr.Alien! Dia jio bu?"

Hibiki:"Hai........AH!"/faints/

Dita:"Mr.Alien! Mr.Alien!"/cries/

Meia:"Dita! Retreat at once!"

Dita:"What about Mr.Alien?"/tears flowing down her cheeks/

Meia:"We will carry his Dread back, but Dita must come back now!!!"

Dita:"Hai... Dita will come back now.."

When Dita landed, Misty , Jura, Pai, Barnette, Bart, Parfet and Duero ran to Dita

Misty:"Dita, where is Hibiki-kun?"

Dita:/shakes head with tears flowing down her cheeks/"Mr.Alien's dread Crashed and he fainted in his dread... no body knows if he is alive..."

Misty:"Hibiki-kun will surely be alive!"

Barnette:/pats Dita on the back/"Don't worry, he will be fine"

Meanwhile, Meia and B.C detected a dread floating in space..... could it be hibiki?

To be continued.....

Arthur's notes:If you wanna know whats gonna happen keep on reading!!!

Meia over the P.A system

Meia:"B.C and I have detected a dread floating in space. Calling the Dread team to come and find us."

Dita and the rest ran to find Meia and B.C.

Dita:"Meia-san, why did u call us?"

Meia:"Er..."B.C cuts in

B.C:"Our ship detected a dread floating in space and it might be Hibiki's dread...."

Dita:"What are u waiting for?Let's go get him!"

Meia:"Hold on! It could be dangerous! You need more people! Jura! Barnette! Go with Dita!"

Jura & Barnette:"Hai!"

Dita,Jura and Barnette took off in their Dreads.

Dita:"Look! Isn't that Mr.Alien's dread? Let's carry his dread back!"

Jura:"Hai Hai! Don't get so anxious...."

Dita,Jura and Barnette hooked a rope on Hibiki's dread and carried it back to Nirvana.When they reached there.. they sent him to the medical room...........

What will happen to Hibiki? Will he wake up?br

To be continued.....

Dita:"Duero! Hurry up! We don't have much time left!"

Dita was shocked that those words came out of her mouth......

Duero:"Pai! Help me get things ready!"

Dita and the rest waits outside as Pai and Duero operates on Hibiki.After 6 hours, Duero walks out of the operation room with a sad face.....

Misty:"How is Hibiki-kun?"

Duero:"He is in coma now, he should wake up in an hour time....but......"

Jura:"BUT WHAT?!"

Duero:"The explosion caused him to lose his memory"

Misty:"How can we get his memory back?"/Dita starts to cry/

Pai:"Don't cry Dita... why don't you go visit him?"

Dita:/Tears flowing down her cheeks/"Hai....."

Dita enters the room seeing Hibiki in coma....

Will Hibiki ever get his memory back??? Will he wake up???

To be continued....

___________________________________________________________________

Arthur's notes: Okay, the first page Sucks... but it's my first fanfic! Wait for Page 2!

To contact me... e-mail me at o0summerkitty0o@hotmail.com


	2. Getting to know you

**Chapter 2**

Arthur: I'm so sorry, I haven't been updating this! I'll try to keep up with the times and I'll write the Chapter 3 soon, not like chapter 2.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dita enters the room where Hibiki is warded with tears slowly falling down her face...

/slowly walks up to Hibiki/

Dita: /sobbing/ "Hibiki-Kun? Is Hibiki okay? ..."

Hibiki slowly wakes up...

Hibiki: "Where am I?!"

Dita: "You are in the hospital wing."

Hibiki: "Who are you? Why am I here?"

/Misty and the rest enters the room/

Misty: "Hibiki-Kun! Dia jio bu?"

Hibiki: "WHO ARE YOU? WHO IS HIBIKI-KUN?"

Jura: "He doesn't remember anything about our world, or who he is or why he is here..."

Dita starts sobbing again...

Pai: "Don't cry Dita. Maybe you should go to your room..."

Bartnette: "I'll accompany you Dita"

On the way to Dita's room, she starts sobbing once more...

Bartnette: "Dita, you mustn't cry! You must be strong! You must help Hibiki-Kun overcome this!"

Dita wipes her tears away.

Dita: "Hai! Dita must help Hibiki-Kun get his memory back!"

The next morning during breakfast, Dita start at her usual spot hoping for Hibiki-Kun to come by...Hibiki-Kun enters the canteen not knowing where he was.

Dita: "Hibiki-Kun! Over here!!!" 

Dita wave her hands up and down to get his attention.

Hibiki: "Are you calling me?"

Dita: "Yes! Come here!"

Hibiki: "Hai..."

When Hibiki arrives, he sits in front of Dita.

Dita: "Konichiwa! My name is Dita. You name is Hibiki. This is the canteen. And this is out usual place where we sit."

Hibiki: "We? You mean we sat here everyday?"

Dita: "Hai..."

Hibiki: "Oh ok, do you have anything to eat? I'm staving!"

Dita: "You can go line-up at the line to buy food."

Hibiki: "Ok, I'll be back!"

Runs off

After when he came back...

Hibiki: "Dita, why did that guy over there keep on saying 'Hi Hibiki Hi Hibiki! Nice to see you back!'?"

Dita: "Forget Bart, he is always like that."

Hibiki: "Erm, ok. I got to go back to the ward before the small nurse scolds me! Bye!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ps. I hope you like the Chapter 4! I'll work on Chapter 5 soon!


	3. Fighting together like the old times

**Chapter 3**

Ulindra: Sorry for the delay! I lost my whole story... I pressed save but it didn't save! Oh well... I hope you like this chapter! I know I've made so many typos and stuff in the other chapters but I hope u don't mind that! I'm going to try not to write in script style so you will understand it better! Thank you for the reviews! ^_^ It's going to be shorter but each paragraph is very long! Thx!! ^_^

Back at the hospital wing, Pai was giving Hibiki a lecture on not to go anywhere else and to stay in the ward unless needed! "So you see Hibiki, you must never leave the room without my permission!" yelled Pai. "Hai..." Hibiki said softly. "Good. Now go to your bed and sleep! You need lots of rest to recover!" Pai said. "Hai..." Hibiki said. 'Why does she keep on ordering people around?! I'm not a baby, you know...' Hibiki thought to himself.

Back at the space craft front...

"B.C! Come here! I think we have censored an enemy spaceship!" Meia said. "We better call the Dread team or it'll be too late!" B.C said. "But we can't! Hibiki doesn't have his memory! He can't fight!" Meia said. "Let's sent Jura and Bartnette off in their dreads first." B.C said. "Do you think they'll win? Maybe we should ask Dita to go too..." Meia said doubtfully. "Alright..." B.C said. Meia quickly called them over the P.A and they quickly ran into their dreads and too off. It was tough battle, but they destroyed the enemies' dread. 

The dread team and the rest of the crew celebrated as usual and kept on chatting and chatting when Hibiki entered the room. No one really noticed him because everyone was having a good time. The only one who really did notice him was Dita and Hibiki only knew Dita or at least her name. (Ulindra: I hope you don't mind that! Heehee) Dita ran over to him and chat with him for a while or at least they him basic stuff like he could control dreads and always fight together with Dita. It was really late and everyone was getting so tired, they all fell asleep including Meia and B.C. (Ulindra: Talk about captions! @_@) 

Suddenly, the alarm started to ring... it was the censor of the enemy's dread! On no! Luckily, Hibiki wasn't so tired and heard the alarm. He started to panic and decided to wake Dita up. "Dita-san, the alarm is ringing... Dita-san..." Hibiki called softly into Dita's ear. Dita began to stir. "Hibiki-kun?... Nan des yo?" Dita asked. "The alarm is ringing... I thought Dita-san might know what was happening..." Hibiki said innocently. (Ulindra: Kawaii!) 

Dita suddenly realized what was happening. She grabbed Hibiki on the arm and ran into the dread. "Hibiki-kun, I need you to battle with Dita!" Dita said worriedly. "BATTLE?! I can't battle! I don't know how to battle!" Hibiki said panicky. "You battled before! I know you can!" Dita said confidently. She tugged Hibiki's hand and he fell into the dread. "Hai... Hibiki will go with Dita-san to battle against the enemy's dread." Hibiki said doubtfully.

After a very long battle, Hibiki and Dita battled the enemy's dread and defeated them. Not knowing that the rest of the dread team were watching them battle, they flew back to Nirvana.

It's short and sweet! I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update soon! Please review!


End file.
